


Цена Красоты - The Price of Beauty

by MirrorGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic Bill, Eating Disorders, Fashion Designer Dipper, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Model Bill, Possibly Triggering, Purging, past manipulative relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorGirl/pseuds/MirrorGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билл всего лишь хотел быть красивым. Он и не думал, что модный дизайнер даст ему всё, и даже больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429624) by [Vivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivion/pseuds/Vivion). 



      Всё потому, что ему нравилось, как выглядели его лодыжки. Как они были такими тонкими, что, казалось, их можно сломать, как веточки. Какой заметно тонкой была кожа на них, как выпирала кость. Было что-то прекрасное в том, как привлекательно они выглядели такими изящными, такими тонкими. Он смотрел на свои лодыжки каждое утро, любовь к ним вызывала у него слёзы. И когда он носил те брюки, которые были велики и длинноваты, темнее любого чёрного цвета, те брюки делали его лодыжки ещё прекраснее. Их приходилось значительно подворачивать, а тугой ремень заставлял бёдра болеть, и иногда он сомневался, что сможет снять их, но оно того стоило. Тёмный цвет приятно контрастировал с его чересчур бледной кожей, а мешковатость только подчёркивала, какими крошечными были его лодыжки. Одним утром, когда он стоял лишь в этих брюках перед зеркалом, он понял, как сильно жаждал этого. Тонкость. Костлявость. Он хотел её везде, не только на лодыжках. Он хотел, чтобы его тело тоже было прекрасным.  
  
      Его глаза прошлись по плоскому животу, рукам-макаронинам, впалым щекам, но они не видели, насколько тощим уже было тело. Нет, они видели полноту, невидимую складку живота, несуществующую дряблость рук, фальшивую упитанность щёк. Чёрт, как же он ненавидел это, то, каким толстым он выглядел в зеркале. Единственной отдушиной были его прекрасные…изящные…тонкие лодыжки. В тот день он подсознательно поставил себе цель: достичь верха этой красоты.  
  
      Тонкий.  
  
      Тощий.  
  
      Идеальный.  
  
      Возвышенный.   
  
      И так это началось. Диеты. Голодовка. Рвота. Всё это. И всё из-за его лодыжек. И это продолжалось. Четыре года. Всю старшую школу он всегда был в туалете, избавляясь от остатков съеденных миниатюрных ланчей. Если их вообще можно так называть. Салатный лист. Яблоко. Бутылка воды. И таблетка. Вкуснятина. И когда его живот урчал, моля о еде, он просто игнорировал эти звуки, съедая ещё одну таблетку и мысленно (или физически) давая себе пощёчину. "Ради красоты, — повторял он про себя, как мантру. — Ради лодыжек."   
  
      Если его друзья, семья, учителя и заметили это, то ничего не сказали. Он делал вид, что всё было в порядке, как будто всё его тело не кричало в агонии, и всё вокруг делали так же. В конце концов, это было проще всего. Закрыть глаза. Изобразить неведение. Это было так, так просто, и он был благодарен этому.  
  
      Это был последний год старшей школы, когда к нему подошёл незнакомец и спросил:  
  
— Ей, парень, классно выглядишь. Хочешь стать моделью?  
  
      Как же он мог от такого отказаться? Словно на все его мольбы наконец ответили. Он собирался показать миру, каким прекрасным стал. Но придя домой тем вечером и взглянув в зеркало, он скривился в отвращении. Он до сих пор был слишком толстым. Всё ещё свисающий живот. Его слабые руки. Упитанные щёки. Его глаза потускнели, когда он взглянул на себя. Как он вообще собирается прийти в таком виде? Позировать с этим ужасным телом? Он настолько затерялся в мыслях, что даже забыл посмотреть в зеркало. По-настоящему посмотреть. Без навязчивых мыслей, затуманивающих разум. Потому что если бы он посмотрел искренне, то увидел бы, каким скелетом стал. Как его глаза уже немного впадали в череп, как его ключицы выпирали так сильно, что о них можно было порезаться, как можно было пересчитать каждое его ребро, прочертить линию бёдер, как его позвоночник норовил переломиться каждую секунду.   
  
      Нет, всё что они видел – свои лодыжки. Его идеальные маленькие лодыжки. Он был слеп к своему умирающему телу.  
  
      Четыре месяца он не ел. Ни разу. И даже если и ел, то тут же рвал спустя двадцать минут. И когда он дошёл до отметки в четыре месяца, то потерял сознание посреди урока. Он проснулся в госпитале с капельницами, торчащими из его вен, медленно вкачивающих в тело воду. И улыбнулся. Он, наконец, идеален. Он стал худым. Когда его выпустили из госпиталя, то родители, наконец, заставили мальчика есть. Но они и не подозревали, что скоро всё будет смыто в туалет, когда они думали, что сын делал домашнее задание.  
  
      Спустя несколько недель уговоров, что он был в порядке (он не был), парень вернулся в модельное агентство и заполнил бланк. Девушка за столом регистрации протягивала ему бумаги, когда, наконец, взглянула на него и спросила:  
  
— Сэр, вы точно в состоянии позировать?  
  
      Он жизнерадостно рассмеялся, заверяя леди, что он был (не был), и с широкой улыбкой отдал бланки обратно. Звонок из агентства не заставил себя ждать, и его пригласили на интервью.  
  
— Вы сможете прийти завтра вечером? — спросили они по телефону.  
  
      И он ответил «да», говоря, что не занят (он был, но не сказал им, что ему был назначен постельный режим до конца недели из-за боли, что циркулировала по его телу).   
  
— Номер четыре.  
  
      После окончания школы его карьера пошла в гору, и он дошёл до того, что бросил университет ради осуществления своей мечты. Его билет в высшее измерение – статус знаменитости. И ему это нравилось. Каждая минута (или так он считал). И всё благодаря лодыжкам.  
  
— Номер четыре?  
  
      Его чудесные, тонкие, изящные~  
  
— Последний раз зову, номер четыре!  
  
      Он резко очнулся от ступора, осознавая, что был, вообще-то, номером четыре. Он быстро встал с места.  
  
— Я здесь!  
  
      Затем, несколько волонтёров торопливо провели его к мужчине, держащему портновский сантиметр.  
  
— Рад, что вы всё же решили присоединиться к нам, — сказал он, со свистом разворачивая ленту. — Отдайте заполненные бланки и портфолио Миранде. Мы снимем с вас мерки перед выходом на дорожку.   
  
      Он отдал всё необходимое девушке, которая, как он понял, была та самая «Миранда», и которая уже была готова накричать на Мерочного Парня, но секундой позже отказалась от этой идеи, слегка поникая плечами. Миранда была одета так же, как и остальные волонтёры, только на её свитер были нашиты логотипы знаменитых модных брендов, и у девушки была сочетающаяся с костюмом серая лента в волнистых коричневых волосах. Она пробежалась взглядом по его документам и портфолио.  
  
— Мистер Билл Сайфер? — спросила она.  
  
— Единственный и неповторимый! — ухмыльнулся Билл, и его губы разошлись в фирменной, ослепительной хищной улыбке.  
  
      Затем, Мерочный Парень утянул его в сторону, вертя в руках, как тряпичную куклу. Он измерил расстояние от изящных запястий до подмышек, затем ширину плеч, обхват груди, талии, бёдер, длину ног. Он записал цифры на лист бумаги и запихнул их в подписанную Сайфером анкету.  
  
— Хорошо, Мистер Сайфер, Миранда покажет вам, куда идти дальше.  
  
      Билл последовал за девушкой, которая привела его к псевдо-дорожке для дефиле. Конструкция состояла из нескольких длинных балок, приставленных друг к другу вплотную, и маленькой лестницы в углу.  
  
— Здесь вы будете ходить, Мистер Сайфер, — объяснила Миранда, и, хотя для Билла это далеко не впервой, он решил подыграть леди, вежливо кивая. — Вы идёте по дорожке под музыку, позируете для жюри, возвращаетесь и делаете это ещё раз. После, вас сфотографирует наш фотограф, и вы можете идти домой.  
  
      Блондин кивнул Миранде, поднимаясь по небольшой лестнице на дорожку для дефиле. Он увидел, как девушка пробила себе локтями дорогу к жюри, их было шестеро, и передала им его документы и портфолио. Те быстро переговорили друг с другом, перед тем, как знаком велели включить музыку.  
  
      Из колонок послышалась песня, громко проиграла целая серия мощных и неразборчивых битов. И, затем, он сделал первый шаг. А дальше включился автопилот. Каждый его шаг был выверенным, глубоко личным, и шёл в такт с музыкой. Покачивание бёдер, уверенность в каждом движении, то, как он держался выше всех в этой комнате. Уголком сознания Билл знал, что зацепил жюри ещё при первой позе, кладя ладонь на бедро и слегка наклоняясь в сторону. Он недолго держал позу, поворачиваясь боком, чтобы показать профиль, и надменно прошёлся обратно по дорожке, только чтобы тут же вернуться и снова встать в позу.  
  
      Билл дошёл до конца псевдо-дорожки, и музыка резко оборвалась.  
  
— Благодарим вас, Мистер Сайфер, — сказал один судья, поднимаясь со стула. — Мы дадим вам знать в течение недели, если вас выберут участвовать в ежегодной Неделе Моды Гравити Фолз.  
  
      "Вы хотите сказать, когда меня выберут", — нахально подумал он, но не сказал ни слова, слегка поклонившись жюри, перед тем, как подойти к фотографу. Когда фотосессия была окончена, а портфолио вернулось к обладателю, его официально отпустили. Он пожал руку фотографу («У вас та ещё хитрющая ухмылка, Мистер Сайфер.» «Знаю, благодарю.») и сразу же вышел из здания. Его взгляд падал на других моделей, отмечая их наряды, туфли, макияж. Он легко мог отличить новичков от опытных. Они носят более тяжёлый макияж, тщательнее укладывают волосы, и, что самое очевидное, их ноги пружинили, когда каблуки отстукивали по полу спешную дробь. Он тихо рассмеялся, поворачивая голову к машине, и встретился взглядом с другим человеком. Мужчиной.  
  
      Они были почти одного роста, Билл был лишь чуть ниже парня. У незнакомца была слегка загорелая кожа, и несколько веснушек были рассыпаны по его носу. Глаза были тёмно-карие, а из-под кепки торчала копна кудрей. Сайфера на секунду озадачила ёлка на головном уборе мужчины. "Ёлочка, значит? Вот это было бы прозвище", — подумал он. Ёлка был одет в простую серую футболку и джинсы, а также в просторную чёрную куртку, которая не позволила Биллу разглядеть фигуру незнакомца. В руках у парня была большая чёрная папка-портфолио, как и этюдник с парой карандашей. Прежде, чем Сайфер успел сказать хоть слово, незнакомец торопливо пробормотал извинение и обошёл Билла. Блондин смотрел Ёлке вслед, и не мог не поднять бровь, когда тот прошёл стойку регистрации и вошёл в комнату, на двери которой висела надпись «ТОЛЬКО ДИЗАЙНЕРЫ».   
  
      Билл пытливо задержал взгляд на двери, и, когда незнакомец вновь вышел из неё, их взгляды встретились. Сайфер не упустил то, как глаза мужчины быстро прошлись по его телу, и, если бы не было очевидно, что он дизайнер, блондин решил бы, что парень оценивал его фигуру. Но вместо этого, Ёлка взглянул Биллу в глаза в последний раз, перед тем, как зайти в главный зал. В немногим знакомой улыбке растянулись губы Билла, и он, повернувшись на каблуках, направился к машине.  
  
      Незнакомец, которого звали вовсе не Ёлка, прокладывал путь через стоящих моделей и общительных волонтёров. Он обошёл стол жюри и подошёл к стенду фотографа, где и нашёл свою сестру, стоящую к нему спиной и наблюдающую за фотосессией модели. Он мягко дотронулся до её плеча, и девушка так быстро обернулась, что её волосы чуть не ударили брата по лицу.  
  
— Диппер! — воскликнула она, обхватывая руками его шею и притягивая в объятье.  
  
— Ей! — рассмеялся он, также крепко обнимая сестру в ответ. — Как идут прослушивания?  
  
      Мейбл громко фыркнула, надувая щёки.  
  
— Это просто нечестно! Тут расхаживают все эти великолепные парни и девушки, а я даже поговорить с ними не могу! К тому же, один парень постоянно забывает моё имя! В последний раз он назвал меня ‘Мирандой’.  
  
      Диппер рассмеялся в ответ.  
  
— Ты про Авери? Тот, что снимает мерки?  
  
      Мейбл кивнула, кидая сказанному мрачный взгляд.  
  
— Не думай о нём, Господи, он даже моё имя не произносит правильно, а мы общаемся почти каждый день, — заверил он её, успокаивающе приобнимая рукой.  
  
— Да, это не так важно, — пожала плечами Мейбл. — Но он всё равно вредина, потому что неправильно произносит моё имя.  
  
— Он вредный по жизни, — ответил Диппер, фыркая.   
  
      До конца дня они смотрели, как модели ходили одна за другой, но Пайнс потерял интерес после двадцатой прогулки по дорожке, поэтому он решил вернуться в комнату для дизайнеров и сделать несколько набросков. Странно было думать об эскизах, дизайнерстве. Он всегда считал (как и все остальные члены семьи), что Мейбл пойдёт в индустрию моды. И тем не менее, в один роковой день Диппер решил порисовать в своей тетради по математике из чистой скуки и закончил тем, что создал целую коллекцию предметов одежды. Он держал своё увлечение в тайне довольно долго, пока Мейбл не нашла одну из тетрадей, чьи страницы были полны его дизайнов. Писк, который она издала, кидая тетрадь ему в лицо, напоминал Пухлю, когда тот бегал вокруг Хижины Чудес в поиске еды. Или Мейбл. Только одного из двух.  
  
      Поэтому, с постоянной поддержкой и побуждениями сестры, Диппер посетил все возможные уроки искусства в старшей школе, и закончил тем, что поступил в колледж Модного Дизайна и Искусства Сбыта. И вот он здесь. Создаёт коллекцию одежды для Недели Моды Гравити Фолз. Невероятно даже подумать, как безумно далеко он зашёл, но Пайнс не жалел ни секунды потраченного времени. Даже долгие бессонные ночи, проведённые за простым разглядыванием чистого холста, стоили результата.  
  
      Диппер сидел в комнате один, его взгляд был сфокусирован на листе, смотря на предыдущие дизайны, созданные для шоу. Парень вздохнул, переворачивая страницы альбома. Ничто в последнее время не получалось так, как он того хотел. Брюнет положил голову на стол, за которым сидел, невидяще уставившись на этюдник. Как ни жаль ему было это признавать, сейчас Пайнс страдал от самой большой нехватки вдохновения, которая у него когда-либо была. Он закрыл глаза, раздумывая. Диппер считал, что его одежда была слишком обыденной, слишком простой. Ему нужно было вдохновение от чего-то, чего угодно, но где это найти?  
  
      Мысли Диппера направились к странной модели, с которой он столкнулся раньше. В нём было что-то особенное. Пайнс вспомнил растрёпанные светлые волосы модели, его пронзительные голубые глаза, выступающие скулы, тонкий нос, чистую кожу. Он был худым, даже слишком, Диппер легко это увидел даже сквозь костюм. Парень подумал, какую бы одежду надела эта модель, если бы прослушивание не требовало стандартных чёрной футболки и джинс. Он думал об этом какое-то время, вообще-то довольно долгое время, а его мысли разбегались от возможных идей. Может, он только носил чёрную и кожаную одежду? Или его стиль был куда более экзотичным, с перьями и дерзкими принтами? Или, может…золото? Диппер, кстати, довольно легко это себе представлял. Огромное количество массивных золотых украшений. И белые, длинные, ниспадающие одежды из прозрачной ткани, наложенной слой за слоем. Диппер готов поспорить, что в них незнакомец выглядел бы, как Бог.  
  
      Его глаза резко распахнулись. Зрачки Пайнса расширились, наполнившись картинами золота и белых одежд. Его палец дёрнулся, и Диппер схватил близлежащий к нему карандаш. И начал работать, и единственное, что он видел, была та странная модель.


	2. Глава 2

       _У тебя такое прекрасное тело…_  
  
       _Но…  
_  
       _Интересно, как бы ты выглядел…если бы сбросил ещё немного…_  
  
       _Сделаешь это для меня?_  
  
       _Убрать всего чуть-чуть…может, отсюда…и оттуда…_  
  
       _Просто представь, каким ты станешь красивым…_  
  
       _Можешь сбросить ещё немного ради меня?_  
  
       _И я полюблю тебя ещё сильнее~_  
  
      Билл встал с кровати, рвота поднялась у него в горло, норовя вырваться изо рта. Он выпутался из простыней, ледяной воздух спальни морозом прошёлся по коже нагого тела. Блондин споткнулся о брошенную на пол грязную одежду и торопливо побежал в ванную, соединённую со спальней. Он даже не потрудился включить свет, падая на колени перед туалетом, поднимая стульчак и наклоняясь вперёд. Не дав мужчине вдохнуть хоть раз, рвота обильно начала литься из раскрытых губ, смешиваясь с водой.  
  
      Он оставался в этой позе ещё несколько минут, избавляясь от еды, съеденной всего несколько часов назад, перед сном. Боль циркулировала по телу с каждым тяжёлым вздохом, мука, к которой он уже должен был привыкнуть, но это было нечто другое. Рвота стала для него болезненной привычкой, и б _о_ льшую неприязнь приносили ногти, случайно задевающие глотку. Но это…это было не нарочно, это была другая боль. Боль, чьё существование он отрицал, которая жила глубоко внутри, там, где он пытался её игнорировать. В такие ночи, когда он не мог уснуть, будучи преследуем безжалостными кошмарами, это место вырывалось из цепей разума, восставало из воспоминаний перед взором. Биллу стало плохо от одной мысли о нём.  
  
      Вскоре, рвота заменилась мерзким привкусом во рту и вздохом облегчения. Билл содрогнулся, тяжело опираясь на руку, держащую стульчак. Его дыхание всё ещё было изнурённым и сломленным, и блондину хотелось просто упасть и не шевелиться, но он понимал, что уснуть на холодном кафеле далеко не лучшее решение. Он медленно поднялся на дрожащие ноги, возвращая стульчак на место и смывая рвоту. Билл закрыл глаза, пытаясь вновь обрести спокойствие и контроль над собой, но изображения высокого тёмного мужчины мелькали перед глазами, и Сайфер почувствовал, как его пустой желудок снова скрутило.  
  
      Билл перешёл от туалета к раковине, щёлкая небольшим выключателем. Яркий свет наполнил маленькую ванную. Он невидяще уставился в раковину, включая воду и наблюдая за тем, как та стекала в водосток. Билл сделал «чашечку» руками, чтобы набрать воды, поднося тёплую жидкость к губам и набирая её в рот. Он отчаянно пытался избавиться от ужасного послевкусия, прополаскивая рот ещё несколько раз, перед тем, как вычистить зубы щёткой. Процесс был довольно нудным, но ещё меньше Биллу хотелось ощущать напоминание о том, что произошло несколько минут назад.  
  
      По большей части избавившись от вкуса, он закрыл кран и выпрямился. Взглядом блондин нашёл своё грустное, нагое отражение. Светлые волосы Билла торчали в стороны или прилипли из-за пота ко лбу. Его глаза почти полностью впали в череп, а мешки под ними были объёмными и тёмными. Последние несколько суток ему не везло со сном, но Билла уже не пугали длинные бессонные ночи. Его взгляд прошёлся по остальным чертам: острым скулам, впалым щекам, бледным губам и остановился на слабо вздымающейся и опускающейся груди. Он мог пересчитать всё рёбра, провести рукой по каждому изгибу своей натянутой упругой кожи. Билл прищурился при виде своего живота и медленно встал боком, внимательно смотря на себя в зеркало.  
  
      "Неужели я набрал вес…?", — лениво подумал он, кладя руку на плоский живот. Билл вздохнул, решив подумать об этом утром, когда он не будет таким уставшим, и выключил свет. Ванная погрузилась в уютную темноту, и Сайфер ушёл в свою комнату, переступая через одежду, разбросанную по полу. В спальне было одно большое окно, из которого лился лунный свет, освещая скудно обставленную комнату. Огромная кровать, заправленная белыми простынями и одеялами, с зеркалом с человеческий рост на одной стороне и ночным столиком на другой. Также в углу комнаты стоял стул, а к стене был придвинут шкаф с одеждой. Стены были белыми и пустыми, ни одна картина или фотография не украшала их. Было время, когда они были усыпаны снимками Билла и его друзей, но это было так давно, в другой жизни, уже прожитой и мёртвой.  
  
      Билл упал на кровать, глубоко вдыхая любимый запах льняной ткани. Он повернулся, вытягивая руку, чтобы найти телефон. Его пальцы нащупали мобильник, и Билл аккуратно взял телефон, уже оставив на сенсоре трещину за день до этого. Блондин дважды нажал на экран и гаджет ожил, встречая его ярким светом в лицо. Мужчина прищурился, смотря на время.  
  
3:41  
  
      Он снова вздохнули и увидел уведомления с иконкой почты. Сайфер разблокировал мобильник и открыл приложение. Семь непрочитанных сообщений. Билл нажал на первое, не читая заголовка.  
  
       **Поздравляем! Вы или Ваш ребёнок были выбраны на-**  
  
      Билл сразу же прекратил читать письмо, уже зная всё остальное его содержание, как и других е-мейлов в его почтовом ящике. Его выбрали моделью для недели моды, на которую он недавно подписывался, и, определённо, все остальные письма были от дизайнеров, предлагающих свои наряды. Сайфер открыл каждый е-мейл, едва читая его и либо закатывая глаза, либо сразу же отправляя в корзину. Прочитав уже сотни таких подобий, он знал, что у них всех есть одинаковая структура:  
  
      Приветствие.  
  
_Здравствуйте! Меня зовут _____, и я дизайнер компании _____._  
  
      Похвала.  
  
_Вы были просто бесподобны на своём прослушивании! Просто радость для глаз!_  
  
      Приглашение.  
  
_Было бы великолепно, если бы Вы согласились стать моделью для моих дизайнов на грядущем шоу._  
  
      Уловка.  
  
_Вы не только получите Ваши деньги, но и _____, и ______._  
  
      И, наконец, дизайны.  
  
_Взгляните, что у меня есть, и давайте оставаться на связи!_  
  
      Мало было дизайнов, которые Билл ещё не видел, но он всё равно просмотрел все. Даже, если идея была заезженной, он скорее наденет что-то обыденное, чем некрасивое. Посмотрев время, когда были отправлены письма, Сайфер увидел, что они были отосланы в первые же дни после подтверждения участия блондина. "Жадные дизайнеры", — подумал он, проверяя, все ли е-мейлы были прочитаны, когда его взгляд нашёл новое. Вместо привычного формального заголовка было это: **Моделирование для меня.**  
  
— Как непрофессионально... — пробормотал он себе под нос, ухмыляясь и замечая, что письмо было отправлено всего несколько минут назад. — А дизайнер ещё и «сова».  
  
      Он открыл е-мейл и начал читать.  
  
       **Дорогой Мистер Сайфер,**  
  
       **Спасибо, что вообще открыли это письмо, хотя, вряд ли это произойдёт. У Вас, наверняка, тонна предложений от других дизайнеров, поэтому не буду тратить много Вашего времени. К письму прикреплены несколько моих новых дизайнов для грядущего модного шоу, если заинтересуетесь, дайте мне знать. Если нет, ничего страшного.**  
  
       **С уваже-**  
  
      На этом письмо обрывалось, и Билл поднял бровь, тихо посмеиваясь. Этот дизайнер был другим, настолько неформальным и сразу же писал по делу. Сайферу это даже нравилось. К е-мейлу были прикреплены несколько изображений, и он нажал на первое. Как только загрузка закончилась, Билл открыл фото. То, что он увидел, заставило блондина выронить телефон, и тот упал ему на лицо. "Чёрт", - подумал он, потирая ушибленную переносицу. Сайфер поднял упавший мобильник, сжимая его сильнее, чем требовалось, и снова взглянул на дизайн.  
  
      Проще говоря, он был божественным.  
  
      В целом, это был самый красивый дизайн, который Билл видел в последнее время, нет, который он когда-либо видел. Сама идея была простой — просторная белая тога с глубоким вырезом. Сзади у платья был длинный шлейф, который тянулся за моделью. На боку тоги был разрез, и Билл с лёгкостью представил, как платье бы развевалось на нём при ходьбе, и нашёл этот вид довольно приятным. Вместе с тогой шла длинная белоснежная шаль, которая обвивалась вокруг головы и плеч модели, почти как своеобразная вуаль, ниспадающая на руки. Что привлекло внимание Билла, так это золотой пояс, свободно висящий на талии. Он напоминал верёвку, свёрнутую в множество колец, чей конец свисал сзади платья вместе со шлейфом.  
  
      Дизайн был очень простым, почти что скромным, и напоминал Биллу девственную красоту невесты в день свадьбы. Сайфера посетила странная мысль, в которой он поставил себя на её место, и понял, что ничуть тому не возражал. Боже, он хотел этого. Жаждал.  
  
      Быстро взглянув на остальные дизайны и найдя их такими же прекрасными, как и первый, Билл не теряя ни секунды написал ответ неизвестному дизайнеру.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
— Чёрт! — выругался Диппер, случайно отправив письмо, не подписав своего имени.  
  
      Ему потребовался всего лишь один громкий, мощный чих, чтобы ударить стол коленом и опрокинуть пустую кружку, которая упала на мышь и нажала 'отправить'. Пайнс упал головой на клавиатуру, выдавая громкий стон. По крайней мере, ему хватило ума сначала прикрепить дизайны.  
  
      Дизайны.  
  
      Он поднял голову, слегка поворачивая её и находя взглядом свой этюдник рядом с клавиатурой. Интересно, понравятся ли его дизайны Биллу? В конце концов, именно этот блондин и был вдохновением для одежд, хотя Дипперу лучше пока не говорить об этом мужчине. Он ничего не знал о модели, только то, что тот был очень популярен (что выяснилось на встрече дизайнеров после прослушиваний) и красив. Пайнс вздохнул. Наверное, лучше было бы отправить письмо утром, а так он его ни за что не прочтёт... Диппер посмотрел на часы и побледнел.  
  
3:38  
  
      Брюнет потёр уставшие глаза, пытаясь заставить себя пойти лечь спать. Примерно спустя десять минут он услышал звон оповещения от компьютера и взглянул на экран, выдающий сообщение о новом письме.  
  
**re: Моделирование для меня**  
  
      Диппер поперхнулся от удивления, поразившись тому, что модель ответила ему настолько быстро и так поздно ночью, что он делает в такое время? Пайнс немного опасливо щёлкнул на письмо и прочёл ответ.  
  
       **Дорогой неизвестный дизайнер,**  
  
       **Ваши наряды просто чудесны, мне хотелось бы увидеть больше Ваших творений. Также я бы с удовольствием стал моделью для одного их этих дизайнов, особенно первого. Мои глубочайшие извинения за письмо в столь поздний час, но мне казалось более подходящим ответить как можно скорее, даже если сейчас середина ночи. Давайте оставаться на связи.**  
  
       **Искренне Ваш,**  
  
       **Билл Сайфер**  
  
       **P.S. -Могу я иметь честь узнать имя моего загадочного дизайнера? И, прошу, зовите меня Биллом.**  
  
      Диппер не мог в это поверить. Он перечитал письмо несколько раз и даже ущипнул себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. После пятого щипка, он решил, что действительно не спит, и модель Билл Сайфер согласился представлять его дизайны на шоу. Всё ещё не оправившись от удивления, он напечатал ответ.  
  
       **Дорогой Билл,**  
  
       **Меня зовут Диппер. Диппер Пайнс.**


	3. Глава 3

**Кому: Билл Сайфер  
  
  
Тема: Дизайны  
  
  
Дорогой Мистер Сайфер,**  
  
       **Знаю, прошла уже примерно неделя с нашего последнего разговора, но мне хотелось отправить Вам ещё несколько созданных мною концептов и узнать Ваше мнение по поводу них. Мы не много общались, но я верю Вашей оценке, когда речь идёт о моде, поэтому мне очень хочется узнать, что Вы думаете.  
  
  
Искренне Ваш,   
Диппер Пайнс**  
  
  
■  
  
**  
Кому: Диппер Пайнс  
  
  
Тема: re: Дизайны  
  
  
Дорогой Диппер,  
**  
       **Эти дизайны просто прелестны! Но всё же мой любимый по-прежнему первый, который ты мне прислал, я даже распечатал его, и теперь он приклеен скотчем к зеркалу в моей ванной. И ещё, прошу, если тебе дорога моя жизнь, зови меня ‘Билл’. ‘Мистер Сайфер’ припасён для моего отца, а он – однозначно последнее, о чём я хочу сейчас думать. Могу ли я спросить, как долго ты создавал дизайны вроде этих платьев и другой одежды?  
  
  
-Билл  
**  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Билл Сайфер  
  
  
Тема: re:re: Дизайны  
  
  
Билл,**  
  
       **Прости за всего этого ‘Мистера Сайфера’, все говорят обращаться к моделям с профессионализмом, но мне гораздо больше нравится общаться свободнее и без напряга. Думаю, я начал создавать дизайны в старшей школе? Хотя, наверное, даже раньше. Моя сестра – Мейбл – предложила мне взяться за эту карьеру. Ты мог, кстати, встретить её на прослушивании! Она была волонтёром в снятии мерок.**  
  
       **А ещё, рад, что тебе понравились дизайны! Честно говоря, у меня по поводу них были сомнения.  
  
  
Искренне Ваш,   
Диппер Пайнс**  
  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Диппер Пайнс  
  
  
Тема: re:re:re: Дизайны  
  
**  
       **Почему у тебя были сомнения по поводу них? Они же чудесны! Я давно не видел настолько оригинальных идей, и они определённо привлекают внимание. Кто твоя муза?  
**  
       **Думаю, я видел твою сестру? Она носила серый свитер с нашивками известных брендовых марок? Хотя, вроде бы, Мерочный Парень называл её Мирандой, а не Мейбл, поэтому это могла быть и не она. А ещё, честь и хвала тебе, что решил идти в своей карьере до конца! Большинство бросают после первого года.  
  
  
-Билл  
**  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Билл Сайфер  
  
  
Тема: re:re:re:re: Дизайны  
**  
  
       **Ну, моей музой для этих дизайнов была одна модель, которую я увидел на прослушиваниях. Но, в целом, у меня нет конкретной музы? Я имею в виду, когда я что-нибудь придумываю, я пытаюсь создать костюмы, которые почти что часть природы, если ты меня понимаешь, поэтому я придерживаюсь лёгких тканей натуральных цветов. И Мейбл точно была в том свитере! Наверное, Авери и есть как раз тот ‘Мерочный Парень’, о котором ты говорил. Он не самый приятный тип, но знает своё дело.  
**  
       **И спасибо! Я и в правду пару раз думал бросить дизайнерство, но Мейбл сказала, что поколотит меня, если я когда-нибудь уйду. А что насчёт тебя? Как ты стал моделью?**  
  
  
**-Диппер**  
  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Диппер Пайнс  
  
  
Тема: re:re:re:re:re: Дизайны  
  
**  
       **Я бы, наверное, тоже тебя поколотил, твои дизайны слишком хороши, чтобы их не показывать! Интересно, что твоей музой была другая модель, может, я их знаю? И Авери показался…особенным, мягко говоря. В следующий раз, скажу Мейбл ‘привет’, если встречу её.  
**  
       **А по поводу меня и моделирования, это история на другой день, но, короче говоря, я был моделью с конца старшей школы. Так странно получилось, что я вёл двойную жизнь, но все усилия попасть на моё место сейчас того стоили. Чёрт, ты должен увидеть моё портфолио. Не пришлю по почте, потому что оно слишком большое, лучше я принесу его, когда мы увидимся.  
  
**  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Билл Сайфер  
  
  
Тема: re:re:re:re:re:re: Дизайны  
  
**  
       **У тебя, должно быть, огромное портфолио! Хотя мне бы очень хотелось его когда-нибудь увидеть. Авери и в правду особенный, но вряд ли тебе придётся с ним часто сталкиваться, в отличие от меня… Но, думаю, мы ладим? А ещё, уверен, Мейбл будет рада пообщаться с тобой! Недавно она спрашивала моё мнение, получится ли у неё стать моделью, но я был не очень полезен, потому что никогда этим не занимался. Она, скорее всего, задаст тебе миллион вопросов, надеюсь, ты не против.  
**  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Диппер Пайнс  
  
  
Тема: Без темы  
**  
  
       **Графа тем уже начала выходить из-под контроля. На самом деле, я не против вопросов, и у меня более, чем достаточно ответов для неё. Однако, надеюсь, я её не спугну, иногда я оказываю на людей такой эффект.  
**  
       **Скажи, что ты думаешь по поводу того, что бы встретиться за чашечкой кофе? Тогда ты сможешь взять с собой Мейбл и свои дизайны, а я принесу портфолио, и мы поговорим о грядущем шоу. Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.**  
  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Билл Сайфер  
  
  
Тема: Без темы  
**  
  
       **Да, строка темы уже сошла с ума. И звучит прекрасно! Где встретимся?**  
  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Диппер Пайнс  
  
  
Тема: Без темы  
**  
  
       **Я знаю хорошее кафе неподалёку от здания, где проходили прослушивания. Может, встретимся там в субботу утром, около 11 или вроде того? Вы с сестрой сможете прийти?  
**  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Билл Сайфер  
  
  
Тема: Без темы  
**  
  
       **Да! Мейбл уже не терпится встретиться, я только что отправил ей смс, и она ответила тучей ‘ДА’, написанных капсом.  
**  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Диппер Пайнс  
  
  
Тема: Без темы  
**  
  
       **Отлично! Жду, не дождусь встречи с вами! Не забудь принести дизайны.**  
  
  
■  
  
  
**Кому: Билл Сайфер  
  
  
Тема: Без темы  
  
**  
       **Без проблем! Увидимся, Билл.  
**  
  
■  
  
      Диппер закрыл почтовый ящик и вздохнул, проверяя телефон. Мейбл прислала новое сообщение, но это было продолжение предыдущих ‘ДА’. Пайнс мягко рассмеялся, кладя мобильник на стол, рядом с ноутбуком. Он посмотрел на их с Биллом переписку. Неправильно было бы сказать, что он не волновался по поводу предстоящей встречи. Сайфер казался довольно дружелюбным, и более, чем радостным работать с ним, но…  
  
      Брюнета не покидало чувство, что он что-то упускал, когда речь заходила об этой модели. Оно нахлынуло на Пайнса, когда Билл рассказывал о своей карьере. Диппер не хотел совать нос в чужие дела, но не мог избавиться от неприятного ощущения. "Вряд ли это что-то серьёзное", — подумал он про себя, потирая уставшие слезящиеся глаза. Как долго он сидел за компьютером? Диппер взглянул на часы, и его лицо вытянулось. Стрелка уже давно миновала отметку 8, они говорили почти целый час!  
  
      Парень встал со стула и потянулся, громко хрустя суставами, бывшими в одном положении слишком долго. Он взглянул на ноутбук в последний раз, перед тем, как закрыть его. На долю секунды Пайнс подумал, что сейчас делает Сайфер. Но чем больше он думал о модели, тем более взвинченным и взволнованным становился. А что, если Билл придёт, и ему не понравится Диппер? Или Мейбл? А что, если Сайфер окажется самым грубым из всех, кого когда-либо встречал Пайнс? Вдруг ему на самом деле и не нравились дизайны, и он просто был вежлив? Или блондин уже работал с кем-то и просто издевается над Диппером?  
  
      А что, если Билл вообще не придёт?  
  
      Диппер побледнел. "Перестань думать об этом, — твёрдо одёрнул себя брюнет. — Перестань волноваться, ты справишься, и всё пройдёт хорошо. Вот увидишь." Пайнс снова вздохнул, беря телефон, чтобы ответить на смс Мейбл, перед тем, как уйти на кухню.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Билл взглянул на телефон в последний раз, перед тем, как положить его на диван. Он запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок. Казалось, что сейчас уже поздний вечер, хотя, скорее всего, это потому, что Сайфер сидел в одном месте около часа, а то и больше. Он не жалел, что пропустил ужин. В любом случае, Биллу это было не в первой, и несколько упущенных трапез были не так уж и важны. Если бы это длилось несколько дней подряд, вот это уже другое дело, а так, всё это – мелочь. Билл медленно закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его дыхание замедлилось и стало более глубоким. Он позволил своим мыслям блуждать, что было редкостью. Блуждающий разум очень опасен, это Сайфер запомнил навсегда. Однако вместо обычного, на ум пришли до боли знакомые дизайны, хотя Билл видел их всего лишь около недели. Его мысли вернулись к недавнему разговору.  
  
По какой-то причине, он не переставал думать о дизайнере.

**  
–У тебя такое прекрасное тело–**

  
  
Диппер Пайнс. Самое его имя уже необычно.  


**–если бы ты сбросил ещё немного–**

  
  
Он кажется довольно искренним,  


**–Сделаешь это–**

  
  
но Билл всегда был начеку

  
**–больше веса–**

  
  
когда речь шла о таких вещах.

**  
–отсюда–**

  
  
Это

  
**–оттуда–**

  
  
он узнал  


**–Я полюблю тебя–**

  
  
на своём опыте.

  
**–даже больше–**

  
  
      Глаза Билла широко раскрылись, размытые изображения мужчины из прошлого всё ещё плыли перед взором. Блондин вскочил с дивана и побежал в спальню. Оттуда он резко забежал в ванную, распахнув дверь и ввалившись внутрь. В темноте он снова согнулся над туалетом, всеми силами опираясь на руки. "Мне нужно перестать думать об этом, — начал убеждать себя Билл, чьё дыхание стремительно учащалось. — Перестань волноваться, ты справишься, и всё пройдёт хорошо. Вот увидишь."  
  
      И, затем, началась рвота.


End file.
